


Shadows on the Alley Walls

by SawyerFalksTheSilverFox



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Age Difference, Alley Sex, Drug use (Zydrate), F/M, GraveRobber likes it naughty, Let's be honest we all like dirty talk, One Shot, PWP, They both use fairly naughty language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawyerFalksTheSilverFox/pseuds/SawyerFalksTheSilverFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The GraveRobber did not taste like death, Shilo decided.</p><p>Written in Dec 2010, cross-posting on AO3 in all its unedited-since-then glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows on the Alley Walls

_graverobber: One who enjoys the sexual company of someone twice their age.  
-urbandictionary.com_

~*~

The GraveRobber did not taste like death, Shilo decided.

She had always assumed he would, given his boasted-about profession and choice of hangouts. She had always assumed he would definitely taste different, which he did, but it was not as though she regretted tasting him.

In fact, the sensation was like kissing a tangible ghost. The GraveRobber was so strong, and so much taller that he had swept her into his arms simply to meet her lips. Shilo felt as though she were floating, but the heat and warmth she was pressed against her spoke of the opposite of death. She was half encompassed his jacket, the leather partially wrapped around her thin form. The drug dealer's tongue caressed hers as they embraced, drawing moans and soft little whimpers from some unexplored place inside of her as he smirked against Shilo's yielding mouth.

Nope, nope. Definitely not death.

Pulling away reluctantly, Shilo looked the tall man square in the eyes. 

He looked down in confusion. Suddenly cut off from a very soft and very virgin pair of lips, his brain did its best to analyze the situation as eloquently as it was able: 'Oh now, what the fuck? Did I offend the poor little doll? Look at her, the kid's questioning me. What the hell did I do wrong? Nothing! That's what! I was being perfectly patient, dammit, and now she's lookin' at me like I-'

"GraveRobber..." Shilo started.

"Wondering why you need me at all?" the man half-sighed, half smirked with his brows firmly knitted.

"What- No!" Shilo exclaimed. "I, uh, I do need you, that's just it! You're the only one in this whole damn city who's never lied to me!"

'She stopped a perfectly fine make-out session for this garbage? What. The. Fuck?'

Rather than vocalize the eloquence of his baser instincts, GraveRobber opted for a less harsh sort of question (spoken with an air of hesitance, for he was unsure of the kid's meaning): "And this is a problem?"

"Not at all," Shilo said with a broad smile. "I just... I just trust you, okay?"

"Sure kid. Not exactly a wise thing to do, I think, but sure."

"I need you, GraveRobber," Shilo whispered. To this, the man cocked an eyebrow in partial confusion. Shilo's answer to such an act was to fist his jacket in both hands as she forced her mouth against his.

'Ah, that's it then.' GraveRobber smiled, grinning against the girl's insistent little mouth.

"You little vixen," he whispered, his voice low in his chest and barely audible.

"Please," she murmured. Shilo looked up at the pale man with a slightly embarrassed look on her face. She was thinking about something- what was on the kid's mind?

"What? Been told eighteen is so much freer than seventeen?"

"Please," she repeated. "I need you to remove something from me, and I trust you _not to hurt me_."

The meaning was not lost on the drug dealer this time. He paused, and the young woman looked up at him with big, glassy eyes.

"I'll be yours, completely and only yours as long as you promise it will never hurt," she added softly.

She was so clean, so pure. Everything about her was; her white silk shirt, her doe-like eyes with the thick lashes. She was like a uncracked, delicate porcelain doll in his hands. He was accustomed to the likes of Amber and the scalpel sluts from the Zydrate Addicts: they were tainted, ugly, rotten, petty. They had been corrupt already, all he had done was give them a little nudge. Honest, just a microscopic, tiny little nudge. A tap really.

But this one, this kid...

She was un-corrupted. White against the shadows of the alley surrounding them. A little beacon of virtue and strength and innocence. Given all the hell she had been through at that night at the Genetic Opera, the kid had somehow come out with naught but blood covering her wings. A little rinse, and she resembled like her un-taintable self once more. Perfect and glowing and completely untouched.

It made his cock stir just thinking about the possibilities.

She was abso-fucking-lutely ripe and pure, and quite literally begging a _graverobber_ to make her his own. This little angel was not perfectly pure perhaps, given those appetizingly naughty actions she was implying, but every angel needed a set of horns, did they not? A fallen angel was still an angel. Still pure. Still perfect. Still white.

The GraveRobber found himself wondering if he had ever gotten an erection faster before in his entire life. It usually took him a while (and lots of external stimulation) to get him going; must have been that wicked thought of corrupting her innocence. Which was in fact, exquisitely intoxicating and unable to be refused.

"I can help you with this little problem of yours," the GraveRobber mused to the girl still clutched in his strong arms. "But you can't expect the same loyalty from me, kid."

The GraveRobber watched as her face darkened. The girl's eyes were narrowed, and he could almost read the words her brain was screaming. Though he was surprised to note that Shilo seemed more upset over the moniker of "kid" than the comment about his loyalty. Funny that.

"Don't worry," Shilo said with a sudden look of calm confidence. "I guarantee Amber will seem like a worthless, plastic, completely unappetizing scalpel slut when I'm finished with you. She'll actually have to start paying in money again, I'm going to rock your world so hard."

 _Fuck_ the stirrings; now they were flat-out throbbings. Damn innocent little vixen-doll-doe-angel-girl-woman.

"Ah, but aren't you a virgin, little girl? How DO you plan on doing such a thing? I doubt you have THAT sort of experience from your books," with these quiet words, the GraveRobber ran a solitary gloved finger up the length of Shilo's slim neck. The action caused shivers down Shilo's spine and a chuckle to rumble from the man's chest.

Surprised as usual by his apparent omnipotence, Shilo recovered quickly and surprised even herself with her own confidence: "You take care of the pain, I'll take care of the rest... GraveRobber."

He swore aloud; Shilo saying his epithet in such a breathy, hungry way was going to kill him. Yes, he was going to be ripping Zydrate from his own skull at this rate. Deadly, deadly angel she was.

Suddenly feeling very predatory, the GraveRobber spun Shilo in his arms. The vixen responded by grinding her backside against his crotch. He stilled her with hands upon her hips, and surveyed the little body in front of him. Delicious and no longer jail bait; though the second note was not really much of an issue. This would have happened much, much earlier had he known what a little tease the kid truly was.

He ran his hands up and down her sides, marveling in her slight form.

"You really want this surgery?" the man behind her asked in a low voice. "From me. A man twice your age who profits off the dead. You want _me_ to do this? Say it one last time, and I'll give it to you, little vixen."

"Yes," she breathed, and that was all he needed.

Shilo's hip was momentarily absent of his hand as the GraveRobber pushed back his coat to access the Zydrate supply strapped to his thigh.

"Relief come in a little glass vial," the GraveRobber whispered softly in her ear.

"A little glass vial?" Shilo repeated, playing along to a phrase that once held far different meaning.

"A little glass vial and a gun pressed against your anatomy."

GraveRobber moved forward, taking Shilo with him. He pinned her to the wall with his weight on her back. Shilo gasped. She heard the click as the glowing blue tube was loaded into the gun above her head.

"A gun pressed against my anatomy," she murmured, pressing back against the GraveRobber's now obviously-growing erection.

The GraveRobber's eyes rolled in his head. "Your anatomy," he agreed in a whisper against her hair; Shilo could hear the predatory grin in his voice.

Slowly, the GraveRobber sank to one knee behind her. The hand not holding the gun had been bracing him against the wall; as he sank to his knee, he allowed it to roam down Shilo's front. He dragged its weight down the curve of her shoulders, the swell of her breast, flatly across her stomach, and- oh! Stopping there, just there at her thigh.

He pressed a kiss against the back of her thigh. The pale man gently nudged her there with his nose, inhaling the scent of an untainted little girl. What would she smell of when he was finished? Damn, he was gonna find out!

The GraveRobber placed his hands between her thighs and carefully parted her legs. Shilo re-adjusted, leaning forward slightly on the dirty wall of the alley. He slid his still leather-encased hand up the soft, forgiving flesh of her inner thigh. Shilo took the hint and lifted her knee. Shilo watched as the girl's shadow on the alley wall gave the man behind her access to her intimate place. The shadow girl was trembling. Was the shadow girl scared or excited?

In a moment that can only be described as both weakness and possession, the drug dealer bent his head to Shilo's thigh and touched his lips to that soft, untouched spot. He gave it a gentle kiss, but then he bit down- _hard_ \- eliciting a surprised cry from Shilo.

Then the gun went off (it sparked) and Miss Wallace was ready for surgery.

"Oh-h-h..." Shilo moaned with her head arched back, as the pain from the GraveRobber's bite instantly faded into nothingness. "But won't I feel nothing at all?"

"Shh-h-h-h, little one," the GraveRobber comforted, "Let it take you _there_."

He backed up, allowing the girl to face him once more. She took a step towards him and he met her, tilting the girl's head back to claim her hungry mouth.

'Fuck,' thought two minds together.

Well, the girl was eager- he'd give her props for that. Sometimes eagerness to learn was the defining factor. The GraveRobber adjusted his fierce hold on the girl, positioning Shilo just so; giving the girl the perfect angle at which to grind her petite hips against the evidence of his manhood.

He smelled earthy and seasoned, and penetrated Shilo with the essence of secrets and shadows and the graveyard. He was powerful, yes, and she was so small... But she trusted him, she trusted him...

The GraveRobber mercifully released her mouth so they both could breathe once more. He did not pause however, and gently fisted a handful of Shilo's dark hair to tilt her head back against his shoulder. He wanted access to that slim, white column she called a neck.

'So pure... ' he mentally moaned. 'Wonder if she ever fantasizes about being kissed here. This is innocent enough, but does she know where my mouth loves to travel? You're going to get a real lesson tonight, kid, I promise you...'

He couldn't control himself then, and gave Shilo a none-too gentle bite on the neck. The drug dealer had decided: He would mark her up as much as possible. This pure little doll would be absolutely covered in the evidence of their sex, their passion, their FUCKING. She would be completely his. When the marks faded, he just may have to replace them with new ones.

Shilo moaned as the GraveRobber abused her neck in a rather kinky way she had never imagined liking. God, if her father had ever seen her like this, making out with a graverobber in a shadowed alley, oh God! What would he think of his precious little girl?

But the GraveRobber felt SO GOOD on her! Was it the Zydrate? Was it just him? He was currently leaving a trail of soft kisses across the love bites he had left, almost like how her father used to kiss boo-boos to make the pain go away. But there was no pain; there was him and he promised there would be no pain...

Shilo was sure of two things: She was having trouble controlling herself, and she had never felt SO ALIVE!

The GraveRobber was finding himself very pleased with the girl's responsiveness. Lovely little squirmy beautiful doll she was. He bent his head, sucking a furled nipple between his lips. Her skin was heavenly on his lips. Intoxicating! Pure! Unsatisfied with having her shirt on any longer, he released momentarily the offending garment off the rest of the way. Up and off her body it went; just a little pool of white silk on the filthy alley floor where the GraveRobber had discarded it alongside his jacket.

"I-I want to feel you. More of you," Shilo whispered, pulling at one of his gloves with her teeth. He allowed her to tug the set off, smirking down at her as she looked up at him with those large, round things that were her eyes. She was half-naked in an alley and still looked pure. And he was so hard, so ready- he could throw her down and take her _so hard right THERE_ \- but no. He wanted (needed!) to savor this. Savor removing her innocence, just like he was savoring the taste of her in his mouth. She would learn, oh yes, and-

Oh, Gods! Was she suckling on his fingers? Shilo slowly sucked on the digit she currently had possession of, sliding her pretty little lips up and down like it was a tiny cock. The fingers of his free hand dug into her hip, trying not to go to pieces over such a tiny visual. She switched to a new finger than, releasing the current captive with a little "pop!" of her lips.

He watched this slow torture for perhaps another minute and a half before wrenching his hand free. The GraveRobber took hold of her thighs, pulling the girl up his body to straddle his lap. Taking no other direction, Shilo wrapped her legs about the GraveRobber's waist to help in keeping them both standing. The older man crushed her delicate little mouth to his then, plundering his mouth with an apparently incensed tongue and nips of teeth. Her fingers tangled into his hair, matching the GraveRobber's intensity as he held onto him.

Her nipples were little pebbles against his shirt, and the warmth from her was radiating him to the core. There is something insanely different about a nude body pressed against a clothed one rather than two clothed bodies rubbing together; the GraveRobber could not name the difference per se, but it was poisonous and addictive.

The GraveRobber returned to the wall, pressing her naked back against the stone and dirt. Shilo was once more pinned beneath his weight, and the girl was realizing how enjoyable that sensation truly was.

"You are mine," the GraveRobber growled, his hips driving up to accent his words.

"Yes, yes! Give me all of you," she whispered, her eyes locked onto his. "Let me see all of you, GraveRobber, make me yours."

There was his epithet again. Dammit! Shilo was currently raking her nails across his back, seemingly to pull the shirt away from him. She managed to pull it free of his pants, and was working on pulling it upwards. He leaned back, using his hips to keep the girl at the wall, and helped her in the removal of the garment.

"Better?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Though you better keep those nails going."

Shilo nodded as her breath hitched. He was so pale, so white. How was it possible he was the epitome of shadows and darkness when he, himself was so bright against the dark? The GraveRobber's lightly muscled chest was covered in thick dark hair, a bizarre contrast to his whiteness. A reverse highlight. Curiously, Shilo rubbed her fingers in the coarse stuff, tracing over his flat nipples experimentally. Her fingers found an anomaly on the dead-center of his chest near the collarbone: a vertical expanse of pinched skin that was oddly smooth and devoid of hair. The bit of skin was apparently sensitive, as the GraveRobber let out a light sort of moan. So that was it- that part of him was marred by a straight, massive scar that ran down the path of his sternum. Surgery scars? On the King of Zydrate?

Before she could ponder further, Shilo found her breasts smashed against the plane of the dark chest she had just been admiring. She moaned throatily at the first skin-to-skin contact she had ever felt on that part of her anatomy. The GraveRobber chuckled, moving slowly back and forth, dragging himself across her sensitive nipples.

"Oh!" Shilo gasped, gripping his shoulders tightly. Remembering his request to "keep her nails going," she dug in mercilessly.

The GraveRobber hissed in satisfaction, his head arching to one side. Yes, little vixen, give me your claws... Yes, I like it naughty... That's it, little girl... Don't be sweet on my account... I want those horns to show...

Shilo felt as one hand slid up her thigh, nudging her skirt away. Deft fingers caressed her thigh, the curve of her buttocks. Her breath hitched as his fingers slid to her panty-covered slit, testing and rubbing at the fabric. Could he tell she was wet? Apparently he could, for a deep rumble of a laugh reverberated in his chest.

"You little vixen, we've hardly done anything," he teased- no, scolded- no, breathed in awe. One of those three. He'd pick one later.

"I have wanted this from you for a long time," Shilo admitted, rubbing herself against the man's fingers best she could, given her current position.

"How long?" came a surprised question couple with furrowed brows.

"Since you blew me a kiss goodbye from the back of a garbage truck," Shilo murmured. "Do you remember that night?"

What kind of question was that? She had been there; she knew how much shit had hit the fan that night. The GraveRobber was very happy with learning from his mistakes.

Not to say this girl was a mistake, oh hell no!

"Of course," he purred in her ear, "my how you've grown, little one. Now why would a little daddy's girl want the man from the graveyards?" 

"You're strong and dark and seductive and everything I was never allowed to touch. You have never, _ever_ betrayed my trust," Shilo said simply. "And I like your hair."

"That's a rather superficial reason for bedding someone in a dark alley, little vixen," the GraveRobber said with a smile. "Even if my hair is, in its own right, fairly lovely."

"I know you've wanted me for at least a little while," Shilo added confidently. "You still call me kid, but the way you look _at_ me is different. I can see it in your eyes, GraveRobber."

Well, there was no point in lying. Amber Sweet was a cheap sort of sexy, akin to the scalpel sluts in fishnets and revealing clothing. This little girl was an untouchable (or at least _had_ been), and he always liked craving what he could not have. And in truth, The GraveRobber had whacked off maybe once or twice or seven times imagining her pretty little innocence being soaked with his spunk.

"Thanks for being so paitent," she was saying quietly. "I know you're holding back. You probably like it a lot rougher than this, don't you?"

The GraveRobber met her eyes, looking for regret in those glassy pools. He saw none: still lust, though perhaps tinged with a bit of sympathy.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt," the GraveRobber said with another of his predatory smiles. "Are we changing the terms? Little late for that, vixen. You're infused with the glow."

"If I can't hurt, then perhaps you should take this up a notch? Why be paitent and careful if you can't hurt me anyway? I want to feel you, GraveRobber. I said give me ALL OF YOU, and I meant it!"

"Well, fuck me, little vixen," the GraveRobber murmured, only a half-second before enveloping her completely in his arms. He swirled her around then, apparently aiming for the spot where he had discarded their various clothing. He toed his jacket open ('Even if I'm a kinky bastard, it's still an alley floor and that still means communicable diseases...') and laid her on it.

And there she was, eyes half-lidded, lips slightly parted. It was insanely hypocritical, but the GraveRobber found himself staring down at a sexed-up angel. Said sexed-up angel waited for him to release her before pouncing. Shilo's small hands found the button just below his navel and then the fly of his pants, which she quickly tore down. Reaching inside (no underwear? GraveRobber, you sexy slut), she practically clawed his erection out into the open.

And before the man before her could even blink, she had taken the head of it into her mouth.

The GraveRobber's head snapped back as he groaned. He clenched and unclenched his fists as she sucked. It was taking all he had not to force the little angel's head further onto his manhood and really show her how to fuck a cock with her pretty little- Wait, she had wanted to see all of him? Wasn't that it? She wanted to feel him... Yes, that was right...

Grinning like a cat, the GraveRobber placed one hand at the back of Shilo's head. Her eyes flickered upward to meet his.

"Very good, little vixen," he said to the girl, "But I prefer it like this."

With that, he gave her head a forceful push and choked her on his dick. Shilo gagged, as the GraveRobber instructed her to relax her throat. How else was he supposed to fuck that pretty little mouth?

Shilo's breathing relaxed, and the GraveRobber did not move. He remained there, his cock lodged a little over halfway in her throat. This helped her get used to it, and she soon felt confident enough to continue. She gave him a little unnecessary nod, and began to suck him once more. Using the hand on the back of her head, he guided Shilo into a rhythm that he preferred. His little doll was a fucking natural, and he let her know just that. The kid seemed actually pleased by this, as she smiled and increased the motions of her tongue.

"Hey, make your hands useful here," the man added, motioning to his sack. "He's feeling neglected, little vixen."

Shilo, throat full of cock, dutifully took the ballsack in her little hand and began to knead. It felt strange to her; soft and smooth but with two little orbs inside. A man's cock felt strange too, like a steel bar encased in velvet and satin, but she liked both of them. Yes, she decided, she liked both of them very much. Especially because they were attached to her GraveRobber.

"Fuck, you dirty little angel," the GraveRobber moaned. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the conjoined shadows of the two of them moving on the wall. The streetlamp was casting light upon them at just the right angle. He watched for a moment, watching as the smaller shadow's head bobbed on the larger shadow's cock. His cock seemed much smaller in shadow form, he noted with annoyance. He was actually quite pleased with the size of his member when it wasn't a fucking shadow.

Shilo was moaning, and said moans were causing ripples of vibration to skim up the underside of his cock. Fuck, that was nice... He fisted her hair tightly in appreciation, and felt the girl smile around his dick as she interpreted his hair-fisting appropriately. He allowed her to continue the pleasure for a little longer, ceasing when his hunger for her became too much to bear.

The GraveRobber released the pressure on the back of the girl's skull, and she looked up at him curiously. Her tongue was still swirling around the sensitive tip of his cock, licking him clean of any pre-cum.

"Enough," he hissed, "On your back."

Never before had three words caused so much excitement in her young body.

Eager to please, Shilo never lost eye contact with the GraveRobber as she obeyed the simple command. Lowering her eyelids, she jutted out her petite chest to him, running her hands down her sides. Shilo gently caressed her own body, causing shivers that were not a result of the breeze that ran through the alley.

'Look at you, trying to be seductive. Props kid,' the GraveRobber thought, as he lowered himself to her form. He smirked at her for a moment, and then quick as lightning snatched her hands from her sides. The man roughly pulled them together at the top of her head, holding them there in one hand.

The GraveRobber assumed the girl would gape at him in shock due to the abruptness of the action for at least a good thirty seconds. Shilo once again surprised him with her confidence by only looking shocked for half a second before returning to her vixen face. She moaned and arched to meet his body, testing the restraint of his hand. The GraveRobber playfully tightened his grip, and Shilo had the grace to look a bit frightened. 

Perfect. Fucking. Sexed-up. Angel.

"You wanted it? Here it is, kid. That tight cunt of yours is gonna feel so good on my dick," the GraveRobber whispered low in her ear. It was something about the deep, baritone voice that made Shilo tremble, and tremble she did; he was going to do it! He was going to do it!

But fuck, did he _have_ to keep calling her 'kid?' 'Vixen' was nice, go back to that, GraveRobber, I liked- WHOAFUCKWHOA!

The actual sensation would have been closer to "OUCHFUCKOUCH" but the Zydrate in Shilo's veins prevented that. Instead, there was a bizarre sensation of tearing, plundering and stretching that was more uncomfortable than anything else. It was a bit unpleasant, and Shilo began to draw comparisons between a roast chicken on a spit and herself. The visual was none too nice given the circumstances, so she tried her best to be sexy again. A good distraction.

"Fuck, I was right- You are so fucking _tight_ ," the GraveRobber moaned. "Fuck..."

"Oh, GraveRobber!" Shilo exclaimed, trying to perfect the breathiness she knew caused a reaction. "Fuck me hard, fuck me! Yes!"

After giving the man from the graveyards a few test strokes to get into a rhythm, Shilo began to experimentally fuck back, as it were. Rising to meet his strokes. Arching her painfully furled nipples against his hair-roughened chest. The GraveRobber fisted her petite hips, using her own body to drive himself hard into her.

After these frenzied actions, the unpleasant stretching seemed to migrate to Shilo's back burner. Whenever the GraveRobber pushed himself back into her, he hit a spot near her entrance that felt especially nice. And sometimes the right stroke would graze her clit, causing happy little shocks. Shilo slowly began to piece together why sex always seemed to be a driving force for adults- It felt _fucking GOOD_! The build-up, the tension, the actual pleasure; no wonder adults were so sold on it!

Shilo dug her nails into the GraveRobber, trying to show her appreciation for what he was doing to her. The man interpreted it perfectly, marveling in the inexperienced little doll who was certainly giving a very nice performance. The only reaction he had gotten from taking her cherry was a surprised gasp. And then, the filthy moans started: the "fuck-mes" and the "your-cock-feels-so-good-in-my-cunts" and his favorite: "fuck-what's-yours." Though he had to admit, the girl was getting more creative and she seemed to sense how big of a kinky asshole he really was.

"Oh, more, more! Fuck this little girl so hard! Oh, GraveRobber! Show me what a whore daddy's girl is!"

All things considered, she was a nice little fuck.

The GraveRobber continued slamming into her little form, absently wondering how long he could hold out- Should he wait until she came? Normally he didn't give two shits, but the doll was giving a decent enough performance, so...

Shilo didn't give him the opportunity to be generous or even polite. She suddenly came with a scream, as a string of obscentites and his monkier erupted from her petite body. Her nails viciously dug into the soft spot of his shoulders, drawing a cat-like grin from the kinky man.

"Oh _shit_ , oh fuck, fuck! I'm coming so fucking hard, this little girl is coming all over your hard cock! Oh GRAVEROBBER, OH GRAVEROBBER, you're _such a fucking_ good... Oh-hh-h-h-h! GraveROBBER!"

In all the times Shilo masturbated, in all the times Shilo read dirty novels, the poor girl had never imagined coming- truly COMING- was like shattering. Her body had soared so high upward, sailing high above her, only to jack-knife and fall back to earth. Broken. Wingless. Complete in her many pieces.

Her orgasm was not going to stop the GraveRobber however. Through her orgasm, he kept hammering through, enjoying the tightening of the previously-virgin shaft around his hard dick. Of course, the screams tinged with his name were awfully flattering. Creative, little angel of compliments... What would be awfully nice would be to fuck her brains out from behind. Really show her what a whore was like... Fuck her like a cat in heat. Vixen. Whore. Angel.

Wait, fuck that! Shit, his balls were starting to boil... Gritting his teeth, the GraveRobber stared down at the little doll. Her head was lolled to one side, most likely an effect of her previous orgasm. Catching her attention by way of a well-aimed "hey!", the GraveRobber quickly warned her:

"I'm gonna come up your tight little cunt, vixen, you might want to hold on tight... Shit, _fuck_..."

She thought he might- the books all mentioned a decrease in the rhythm when a man was about to orgasm. The GraveRobber's strokes had been consistent, but were now erratic and lacking in control. Actually, the effect was rather nice. Her entire nether region was hypersensitive after her previous orgasm, and the added buffets were actually careening her towards (she couldn't believe it, she almost did feel like a whore) a _second_ orgasm!

"Yes! Come in me, you sexy beast, please! Give me your come! _Please_! Come in me! I need your fucking come so deep in me, give me all of it!" Shilo was attempting to give him what he liked; she had promised to rock his world, after all.

Shilo scraped her nails up his back, the red welts criss-crossing over the net of red that was already there. In a moment of inspiration, she turned her hands forward and raked her nails down his nipples, digging in without mercy. This was apparently what the older man needed, as he flung his head back in pleasure-pain. His arms slid beneath her legs, spreading her as their bodies pressed together as tight as they could get.

"Vixen, angel, my little broken doll, oh _fuck, Shilo, yes_!" came the disjointed phrases as the GraveRobber finally came, lodging himself deep inside the young woman.

'He knows my name?!' came a passing thought, as her name in the deep baritone of her lover's voice tipped her over the edge. She screamed with him, practically clawing the man's nipples off his chest as Shilo came a second time. It was sharper this time; more focused and less falling involved.

Several long moments passed, before the GraveRobber's heaving body finally relaxed enough for Shilo's legs to drop out of his intense grip. His eyes partially open, he witnessed the shadow on the wall staring back with the same amazement. Dropping his gaze to the fully broken doll beneath him, the GraveRobber silently examined the results. Flushed skin. Bruised skin. Broken skin. Blood coating his cock. Come and various fluids soaking his coat. And his back was on _fire_...

Perfect.

"She seems happy, doesn't she?" Shilo asked quietly, and the GraveRobber realized it had taken longer for him to come back down than it had for his vixen to come off her second high (embarrassing, but oh well shit happens).

"Who, vixen?"

"Her," Shilo emphasized, her gaze firmly locked on the shadow version of herself on the wall. "I think she enjoyed that."

"She's you, you know," the GraveRobber said, trying to sound ominous and scary. "You may be all white and glowing, but she's always going to be there. A witness."

"The cracks in my porcelain," Shilo said with a smile.

The GraveRobber stared down at her with amazement. She had understood him calling her a 'doll' earlier? Well, then. So much for going back to normal. His little vixen was sexy _and_ smart as a whip. Wait, sexy? No, no... The little angel was...

Innocent. A kid!

Sexy. A young woman.

"You can pull out, you know," Shilo said with a smile.

Suddenly conscious of this fact, the GraveRobber pulled his flaccid self from her. He stood then, offering a hand to help her up. He was impressed when her knees only wobbled for a few seconds.

They dressed in silence. Good idea, the GraveRobber agreed mentally. Good sex and no talking afterwards, that's it. Yeah. That's it. Go back to being a little angel, you little vixen. That's _fucking_ it, damn you brain, shut up you traitorous fucking dickwad.

"You know my name," Shilo said after a long while. The GraveRobber was fastening the clasps of his boots when she said this.

"Do I?"

"Hey, no games, asshole," Shilo said with a mischievous smile. "I have witnesses to you screaming my _given_ name to the heavens."

"What witnesses? The fucking shadows?"

"Well, yeah. They're the only ones who saw you give in to a bratty, innocent daddy's girl. You slut."

Impressed once more, the GraveRobber stared down at his diminutive lover. "I don't know if I like this new you."

"You better- you did this to me," Shilo said as she nipped at the air in front of his face with a good show of teeth (or as close as she could get to his face, anyway). "And I plan on making you my happy little whore."

"A whore gets paid. And I think you have the rules reversed, little vixen."

"Nope. Whores give their pimps gifts _all-ll_ the time. You gave me Z for free and I allowed you to have sex with me. Nice arrangement. You'll be a nice little slut, I think."

The GraveRobber shook his head. "The first hit's free, doll. _You're_ the slut, not me."

Shilo's brow furrowed as she processed this information.

"You see, most scalpel sluts pay me for a third, fourth, fifth... sixty-eighth hit."

"Wait a second-" Shilo started.

"I mean honestly, who does that? Pays me for the fucking free one?"

"Now see here-"

"I mean, if I were me, and last I checked-" (here the GraveRobber examined his sexy self) "I still AM me- so if I were me, I would make Amber Sweet start paying in actual money again. I mean, it would appear I can barely handle one little slut..."

"Would you just let me talk?"

"...let alone two fighting for my attention. I mean, we all know she won't win. She's too old for all that."

"LET ME-"

Whatever Shilo was about to say died on her pretty little lips. Her mouth curled into a very cat-like grin as she caught on to the GraveRobber's little game.

Shilo's nose turned up in victory.

"You're a slut for graverobbers," the GraveRobber chuckled.

"Oh no, I'm not a slut _for_ graverobbers, I _am_ a graverobber. Don't you know the proper definition?"

The man stared at her for a long moment, and then smirked. Ah, _that_ definition. The archaic one.

"Is that where you get all your information about sex, slang terms... Books?"

"Well, yes," She looked as though she was considering saying something else, but chose instead to take a step forward. She rubbed her thin, lithe body against the GraveRobber's side. Seductively half-lidding her eyes, she slowly ground up and down, pausing to slip her hand in his over-sized coat pocket.

"All this chat is boring. Here's a little souvenir," she whispered with a wink that was obvious even in the shadowed contours of her face. The GraveRobber's hand immediately darted inside the pocket, and was pleasantly surprised when his fingers met something silky. Her... underwear? The smirk on Shilo's features confirmed his suspicions.

He had created a monster!

Not that creating a monster was a problem really... It just opened up possibilities.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Sundown, when the shadows start to darken. If I decide to be generous, I may let you fuck me again... We'll see." Shilo was saying, as she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss his neck. "Good night... GraveRobber."

And with that breathy pronunciation tossed over her shoulder, the GraveRobber was left alone in the alley. Even his vixen's shadow had left.

A truly interesting development. Perhaps I would not be so awful... Being a slut to a former daddy's girl-turned vixen-angel. The concept was not truly awful. Perhaps he could score free meals in addition to a free pussy, a warm bed, cable TV, blowjobs if he was being really good that day...

Besides, his shadow didn't seem to mind being a graverobber's whore, so why should he?


End file.
